Celebración en familia
by Ed Riordan
Summary: No hay nada como la unión familiar, ¿verdad?


Aunque no lo parecía, Sesshomaru estaba contento. Después de todo, ese era un día muy especial. Se había levantado un poco más temprano de lo usual para encargarse de los preparativos, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que Rin hiciera aparición.

-Gracias, señor Sesshomaru. –dijo con una sonrisa

Sostenía en sus manos una muñeca de porcelana con extremo cuidado, como si temiera romperla o arruinarle el vestido. Aunque Rin ya estaba muy grande para jugar con muñecas, disfrutaba coleccionarlas. Sesshomaru asintió, satisfecho de haberla complacido. Ella se acercó y le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla.

Sesshomaru la llevó a comer a eso del mediodía a su restaurante favorito. Aun cuando estaba lleno, consiguieron un lugar con vista a los jardines: era un día demasiado espléndido como para perdérselo. Rin no tardó en pedir un pedazo de pastel de chocolate como postre. Contrario a otras chicas, a ella no le preocupaban las calorías.

Estaban a punto de desenvolver sus cubiertos, cuando una figura se unió a su pequeña celebración.

-Con que decidiste venir.

-Ésa no es manera de saludar a tu madre, Sesshomaru. ¿Acaso no te enseñé modales?

Impávido, Sesshomaru le ofreció una silla y la mujer tomó asiento a su lado, no sin antes colocar una bolsa cuidadosamente a sus pies.

-Hola, señora Taisho.

-Hola, niña. ¿Estás contenta? ¿Sesshomaru te trata bien?

-¡Claro que sí!- replicó ella- Él es muy bueno conmigo.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada. Aun cuando no simpatizaba con el sentido del humor de su madre, era una mala costumbre suya con la que llegó a acostumbrarse.

-¿La señora tomará algo? –inquirió un mesero que reparó en su llegada

-Sólo un café, por favor.

Al rato, comenzaron a almorzar en silencio. Rin disfrutaba mucho de su plato, pero eran notables las miradas furtivas que le dirigía al trozo de pastel, como si en cualquier momento le salieran patas y echara a correr de la mesa. Ya iba a mitad de su comida cuando no aguantó más: tomó una rebanada y se la comió con gusto.

-¿Está bueno? –preguntó Sesshomaru

-¡Sí! ¿Quiere probar?

No esperó su respuesta. Rin cortó otra rebanada y se la dio de comer en la boca. Sesshomaru lo permitió, más porque no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar de otra manera que no fuera abriendo la boca. Degustó el postre y dio su aprobación, para gusto de Rin. Luego observó de reojo a su madre, quien contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa florida en sus labios. Seguramente estaba disfrutando el momento.

-¿Usted también quiere, señora Taisho?

-No, gracias linda. Por cierto, tengo algo para ti.

Se inclinó para tomar la bolsa y ofrecérsela a Rin. Ella lo tomó agradecida, e inspeccionó el contenido. Luego sacó de la bolsa un libro grande y grueso de tapa dura.

-¿Un libro? Como si no tuviera suficientes en su colección.

-Créeme, hijo querido, _éste_ libro le hará mucha falta.-luego, dirigiéndose a la muchacha- Feliz cumpleaños, Rin. No, no pongas esa cara. Sácale provecho.

Fue entonces cuando Sesshomaru cayó en cuenta de la expresión de pasme de su protegida. No era para menos, porque en el lomo del libro la palabra _«sexo»_ estaba impresa en letras mayúsculas.

¿¡QUÉ…!?

Horrorizado, Sesshomaru le arrebató el libro de las manos. Gruñó por lo bajo al leer el título _"Sexo para adolescentes"_ en la tapa. Tras inspeccionarlo, le dedicó una mirada asesina a su madre, quien se reía divertida ante las reacciones de ambos. Aquel material era demasiado explícito para Rin. ¿Cómo se había atrevido?

-Ya tiene catorce años, Sesshomaru. No va a jugar con muñecas toda la vida. Es mejor que aprenda de esta manera a que lo haga en la calle, ¿no tengo razón? – tomó una pausa para dirigirse a Rin- Y tú, muchacha, quita esa cara. Ya eres una señorita, y tienes que instruirte como es debido.

Sesshomaru se vio obligado a dejar a un lado sus planes de matricidio. Después de todo, aquello podía esperar. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era tranquilizar a Rin, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar debido a la vergüenza.

-Está bien, -dijo con una serenidad que no sentía- está bien.

Tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que su niña ya no era tan niña.


End file.
